


Better Than Any Boy

by knowyourincantations



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blushing, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Flirting, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fourth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: The Yule Ball is approaching, and Cho and her friends are lamenting the rudeness of boys when Fleur suggests a solution.





	Better Than Any Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019, for the prompt 'Pink', ship and first line prompted by rockmarina.

“Well, things just got interesting,” Fleur murmured, lifting her hand until the back of her fingers gently brushed along Cho’s cheek. “You are turning pink.”

The heat in Cho’s cheeks only burned hotter. She knew Fleur was only joking, only trying to join in and have a laugh with those she was spending her time with that day. Cho had watched her for weeks as she made her way through Hogwarts, befriending all the girls and leaving drooling, blushing boys in her wake. She seemed to genuinely enjoy meeting new people. But of all things to say.

“ _Maybe you should rise up and take each other to the ball then, if these boys are so rude to you?”_

Fleur tilted her head a little to the side. She was still touching Cho’s cheek. The gentle brush of her skin was making it hard for Cho to breathe.

“Usually it is only the boys who blush for me,” Fleur said, stepping closer to her.

Some of her friends made excited sounds. Cho just tried to stay on her feet. She hadn’t felt so flustered since that time she’d walked in on Alicia and Katie kissing in the Quidditch changing rooms.

Fleur's lips suddenly curved. Cho had seen her smiling a lot by now, but any resistance she had developed melted away to see her smiling so close, and smiling at _her_ at that.

“Cho, would you like to go to the ball with me?” Fleur asked.

Some of the other Beauxbatons girls were squealing, and maybe some of Cho’s friends too, but Cho was thoroughly distracted by two spots of the lightest pink that were slowly blooming across Fleur's cheeks.

“Can we?” she found herself asking. Really, she didn’t think even Alicia and Katie were going together.

Fleur seemed to stand taller. “I would like to see them try and stop me,” she said, her accent only getting thicker. The pink on her cheeks spread further too. The sight was mesmerising.

“Alright then,” Cho said faintly, wondering if perhaps she was dreaming. Maybe she’d fallen asleep in History of Magic again.

Fleur grinned, wide and bright. She then held out her arm. “Walk with me? I want to hear all about why you love to play Quidditch.”

Marietta laughed and made a joke that made Cho glare at her.

Fleur turned to her as well. “And do you not love to hear a cute boy talk with passion about the things he loves?” she challenged. “And so it is with me. And better Cho than any boy.” She turned back to Cho, her expression and voice soft again. “Shall we walk by the lake? The weather is not so cold today.”

Cho nodded, taking Fleur’s arm and letting her lead the way. Fleur’s words were repeating in her mind. _‘Better Cho than any boy.’_

The had barely gone five paces when Fleur reached up with her free hand and brushed her fingers over Cho’s cheek again.

“You should wear pink to the ball, the colour suits you,” she said teasingly.

Cho mentally shook herself. She wasn’t some drooling, blushing boy. She was a strong and capable girl who kicked boys’ arses on the Quidditch pitch.

“Funny,” she said reaching up and brushing her thumb along Fleur’s cheekbone. “I was about to say the same of you.”

Fear of being laughed at melted away at once as Fleur’s cheeks only became pinker and she smiled a smaller, softer smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah, I love this ship so much!!


End file.
